


The King and the Knight

by j_gabrielle



Series: Days That Never Were [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe-historical, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle





	The King and the Knight

All he wants is to wash, eat and sleep in exactly that order. The dirt of the road cakes every inch of his skin from his travels. He has been away for far too long this time.

And though the scribe who had met him at the gates had given him his summons to the palace, Miles knows that the King would not take any offence in him ignoring it for a little while longer until he was feeling a little more human.

The General thanks the gods and goddesses above that saw it fit to invent fires for a warm bath. One of the benefits of his position in court is that he is able to have his own private baths that he absolutely does not share with anyone else. Shedding his armour, his quickly sinks into the steaming pool, welcoming the sting the water brings when they touch his bruises and cuts.

It isn’t until he is properly half submerged that he realises that he has a visitor. “You shouldn’t lurk in the shadows like that. It is very unbecoming of you.”

“I didn’t realise that there is a code of conduct for people like me.” Comes the reply. Miles does not open his eyes, tilting his head back to rest on the lip. Long clever fingers take his washcloth from where he rests it on his shoulder, bringing it to wash at his grime encrusted hair. There is no other sound in the room save for the soft repeating sounds of the drip-drip of water being rung from a cloth. “You need a hair cut.”

“That is what happens when you send me away to some abandoned post in the borders of your kingdom that takes me the better part of a month to reach, which _then_ has the audacity to be attacked by Northern rebels, _Sebastian_.” Miles catches the slim wrist closest to his head in his hand, pressing a kiss to the pulse point there to gentle the hurt that he words must have caused. “Your Highness.” He smirks, turning his body, arching up to bring the other man down for a kiss.

He is well aware of his state of nakedness, the way the waters and vapours barely hide the dark hairs of his groin. But the sight seems to please his King, and that gives his weary bones much pleasure than a tankard full of mead could ever do.

“I miss you.” The admission echoes loud even though it was spoken in a barely audible whisper. “I didn’t think it would take you away from me for that long.”

“That’s what happens when you listen to your wives. You know better than to do that…” Miles colours his words with hints of disappointment. “They have always known that I hold your heart and not them.”

Miles lets him go long enough to shed his plain clothes, dark eyes never leaving the man in front of him. He offers his hand, guiding Sebastian down to join him, pressing their bodies close. Miles pulls the slighter form over and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

“Don’t send me away again.” He murmurs in between kisses, running his hand through jasmine scented blonde curls. “I don’t think I could survive being parted from you again.”

If he were a better man, he would have never voiced those words, adhering to his King’s commands like the loyal soldier he has shown the people he is. But Miles is not that man, and never has been. His sin is the temptation of cornflower blue eyes hazy with lust and love, body yielding to his every touch. His addiction.

Sebastian sighs, eagerly offering his lips and body in submission. He moves his hands to cup his cheeks.

“I don’t intend to. Never again for as long as I live.”


End file.
